When executing a database query, many applications and programs display a progress bar to indicate that the query is not hanging and to show that progress is being made. Typically, a percentage of the totality of the tasks completed, or seconds remaining to complete the tasks, are displayed. However, when problems with the query arise, this type of progress display does not assist in pinpointing the problems. For example, if the progress indicator hangs up, the percentage or seconds remaining displayed provides little if any information concerning where in the query the problem may be. This inadequacy becomes more acute as the query becomes more complex.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for query problem determination. This method and system should provide information concerning the progress of the query execution at a query operator level, such that the information may be used to more efficiently debug any problems with the query. The present invention addresses such a need.